Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone
by Happy4u2
Summary: New enemies are made as old ones die.More is revealed.Hhr.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary ,hot and humid day on Privet Drive. Ordinary to everyone but a dark haired teen of sixteen. Harry Potter was sitting alone in the smallest bedroom of his home, thinking that things could have been different if only he could have learned Occlumency when he had the chance. Sirius was gone, and no matter what anyone said, he knew it was his fault.

" Boy, have you written you're bloody letter today," an angry Uncle Vernon shouted through the door.

" No Uncle Vernon, I'm writing it now and it would be better if _you _left me alone." said the frustrated teen.

" Don't take that tone with me, you sorry excuse for a person, if you say one more smart remark you will find yourself out on your backside."

Harry could be heard laughing hysterically on the other side of the door, '_ If that is all he could come up with, he could really use a dictionary. I bet Hermione has about a hundred, maybe she could loan him one.'_ He suddenly heard a tapping on his window.

" Hedwig, you're finally back." He said opening the small window. He saw that she had a piece of parchment tied to her leg. He took it off slowly and opened it to see tiny neat hand writing of Hermione Granger.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, are the Dursleys being awful to you, I bet they are, this is the fifth letter that I have sent to you, and I still haven't received a reply, please write back , I know this is a hard time for you. Please don't shut me and Ron out, yes, Ron told me that he had gotten a letter from you saying that you were going to be staying at your aunt and uncles' house for the entire summer holidays, why? It's only two more weeks till we go back to school, please write back . I miss talking to you . Ron's letters aren't exactly stimulating, he mostly talks about Quiddicth and... Well I'll let Ron tell you his news for himself. I have to go now, Harry, it's getting late and I don't want to take up Hedwig's' time,it's been nice of her to come around , even if she's not bringing a letter from you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione's letter was only a paragraph, usually two to three pages. She must be busy or getting tired of writing to me, he thought glumly. He actually looked forward to her letters, she was the only one that would tell him what the Daily Prophet was saying. He had stopped getting it due to the fact that Uncle Vernon said that if one more paper came zooming into their kitchen at breakfast time , he would take Hedwig to the vet and have her put to sleep, but Harry doubted that, that would cost money to be spent on account and that never happened before. He would probably just shoot her. He looked back to Hermione's letter and noticed that it had been crumpled during his thoughts.

" I'll just have to write her a letter tomorrow, won't I Hedwig, she sounds like she's going spare. Please take this to the Order." Harry attached the ' Every thing is fine' letter to her leg and saw her fly out the window once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Two 

As the sun was shining through the small bedroom window, a snowy owl sat eating her breakfast, and for once Harry Potter was having a normal everyday nightmare. In his dream he was sitting at a big table writing, _I must not tell lies,_ on the back of Dolores Umbridges' neck. No one died in this dream , unlike the ones he had been having every single time he slept. Suddenly Umbridge turned into Dobby the house elf and the quill he was writing with turned into a miniature version of Hermione and she started shouting out things about her S.P.E.W. Organization. He awoke, nearly falling off the bed. Someone was pounding on his door telling him to get up and prepare breakfast.

" Weird, what the devil did that mean?" he asked himself out loud . " Probably just my brain reminding me to write to Hermione today."

After coming back from cooking breakfast for his ungrateful relatives he sat down and tried to compose a letter to Hermione, which was difficult because he didn't know where to start. He sat with blank parchment staring him in the face. Slowly he began two letters. One to Ron saying that he was fine and would be glad to be back at Hogwarts , he also asked if Ron had remembered to ask his dad about the Ministries rules of the previous year . He wanted to be back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then he turned to writing Hermione's letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am truly sorry that I haven't wrote to you this summer, there are things that cannot be explained in a letter. The reasons I have stayed with my relatives this entire time, instead of returning to Number Twelve should be obvious, even to Ron. I will see you in four days when I go to pick up my school supplies for this year in Diagon Alley. I will try to tell you and Ron everything I can. I have finished my summer work, yes, even my potions essay. I still can't believe I got an 'O' O.W.L. in potions. I got to go now, I hear my Uncle stomping up the stairs as I write to you._

_Bye, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Hedwig will be tired after flying such a long ways, would you keep her till she rests._

Harry attached two letters once more to the already tired Hedwig. "I know you're tired girl, but please take this letter to Ron first , then take this one to Hermione. Stay at her house for a day or so to rest. He wished that he was flying out the window with Hedwig. To feel free was something he hadn't known in a long time and he thought that he would probably never feel that free again.

**A note from me: This is my first fan fiction story, so I may be slow at this. Thanks if you have read this. Let me know what you think, good or _bad._**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Three 

Harry opened his eyes at six in the morning the day he was to meet his friends at Diagon Alley. He got an early start on his packing the night before, so there was nothing to do but wait till someone from the Order to show up and collect him. He went about his morning chores just to kill time.

At nine fifteen the door bell rang out shrilly. As he made his descent down the stairs , he could hear several people arguing loudly.

" He will not be coming back here next summer." screamed a purple faced Uncle Vernon. " I will not have this anymore. Do you freaks understand that?"

" There will be no need for name calling, I suggest that we collect Harry and be on our way, Tonks will you go and fetch Mr. Potter down." stated a calmly serene Dumbledore.

" No need Albus, he's on the other side of that door." said the man with the rolling magical eye.

Harry entered and surveyed his surrounding audience. Not only was Dumbledore there but Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody; who had been the one revealing his location on the other side of the door, plus four others stood there that Harry didn't know. They didn't state their names and Harry didn't ask. He strode towards them, head held high.

" Shall we go then?" Harry asked in a way that sounded strangely like Dumbledores' calm voice.

"Very well, Harry we will be taking a Portkey since you don't ..."

" Wait just one bloody moment, I didn't say he could go anywhere." Vernon huffed.

Tonks spoke for the first time since Harry had entered the room, " First you don't want him here at all, now you want him to stay. Make up your mind Dursley."

" Leave then , go on, get out ,the lot of you. I don't want to see any of you in my house ever again."

Harry turned and faced his Uncle and Aunt, " I will be back one more time and then I will leave for good."

"Agreed" said all the Dursleys together. With that said, Harry was transported to the Leaky Cauldron by Portkey


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Four 

When Harry got to his feet in the Leaky Cauldron , he looked around expecting to see his friends, but none were there to meet him. He felt a little disappointed.

As if sensing this ,Dumbledore spoke first " I do believe your friends are waiting for you at the Quidditch shop, Harry. You will have these four gentlemen escorting you around until your return to Hogwarts."

" Sir, who are they?"

" They are Unspeakables , and also your guards."

" But sir, why must they be my guards, why not Tonks and Lupin or Kingsley?"

" They are busy with other Order business at the moment. Also they are more equipped to handle certain aspects of circumstances that could arise."

" You mean Death Eaters, don't you sir?"

" Yes, amongst other things."

" What other things, is there something else that I don't know about?" Harry nearly shouted.

" It can wait Harry, I will tell you after you have had a good day with your friends, they have been waiting awhile now."

" Fine." " Sir, that will be fine. Goodbye sir."

As Harry made his way towards the shop his friends were waiting at, he noticed his silent guards shadowing him at an acceptable distance. As he enterer the store, he looked around for Ron and Hermione, not seeing them, he made his way to the new brooms section and began browsing. While admiring the new Firebolt Express, he heard two very familiar voices.

" Well if you would wait just a few more minutes , we still haven't found Harry yet."

" Hermione, I may not have scored as many O.W.L.s as you but _I _can tell that we haven't got Harry with us."

They walked right past Harry without so much as a glance his way, " Well, both of you should have to retake your exams, plus an eye test to boot." Stated Harry in a matter of fact way.

Both teens spun around like a gun had went off. They also had their mouths open as wide as Harry had ever seen anyone open them.

" Harry?" " Is that really you mate?"

" Yes Ron, it's really me, why?"

Hermione opened her mouth like she did before, but quickly spoke. " Well you're about as tall as Ron now and your hair is shorter..."

The rest of what she was saying was muffled because she had suddenly launched herself onto Harry, knocking him sideways into the broom servicing kits display.

" Hermione let the guy take a breath , would you?" snickered Ron. " Well mate, I guess I can't call you shorty anymore."

" When did you ever call me shorty?"

" Oh, wait, that wasn't you. That's what I call Hermione. Hey, now you can call her that too."Laughed Ron.

" Harry wouldn't call me that. Would you Harry?" asked Hermione looking strangely up at him.

" No, of course not." He said looking down at her._ This will take some getting used to._ He thought to himself. Hermione turned and walked to pick up a broom kit that she had knocked down.

" Of course not? Well I don't suppose you would." Ron leaned closer to Harry and said only to where Harry could hear him. " Not to her face anyways ."

" I heard that Ronald Weasley ." Hermione said in the best imitation of Mrs. Weasley she could do. Ron spun round on his heels as she and Harry had a good laugh at their confused friends' face. Harry thought to himself that he was glad to have friends like these. Ones that didn't care about who he was or what he had to do in the future .

'_ Will that change after I tell them about the Prophecy?' he thought miserably. _

He took a deep breath. " Guys, there is something that I have to tell you." As they made their way back down the streets.

" It will have to wait Harry, because some people are following us." Ron stated.

All three teens turned and looked behind them, indeed there were people following them.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Five 

As the men that were following got closer, Hermione and Ron drew their wands towards them. The men pointed their wands at the teens.

" Stop, these are my friends, lower your wands." yelled Harry. The men lowered their wands but Ron and Hermione held theirs steadly on them. " Lower your wands also." Harry said turning to his friends. " These four men are my bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" " Why don't you have Order members guarding you? Harry?"

The tallest of the four stepped forward, " Because they could not handle this assignment , they are to close to the _subject._" said the man in a cold steely voice.

" Harry is not just a subject, he is our friend and the bravest wizard we know and ..." Hermione stormed.

" Quiet, you silly girl, we know more about this boy than you do, we also know what he is and what he must do..."

" _Shut up!" _hissed Harry. " I haven't told them yet. Furthermore, if you are better at protecting someone than an Order member, then you should realize _you _shouldn't say information like that in a crowded street ." and he was right, there were people on both sides of the street staring at the seven of them.

" Very well, _Mr._ Potter." " Take your leave now." said the leader of the group.

Harry turned with his friends towards the Leaky Cauldron. Not one said a word until they were in a room with the door locked. Harry turned to see a slight touch of panic in their eyes. _This is going to be hard, _he thought to himself.

" I should have told the both of you, last term that er ... I know what the prophecy said. Dumbledore is the one that originally heard it. He showed it to me before I left school. It said, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." _ He looked at them. The silence was only broken by a soft sob that escaped Hermione's' lips.

" Harry , why didn't you tell us mate?" Ron demanded.

" I wanted to tell you, but I was..." Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione jumping up and running out of the room. Harry got to his feet and made his way towards the closed door.

" I guess I should go see if she's alright. Are you ok ? " Ron nodded his head slowly. " I ' ll be back in a while Ron."

Harry made his way down the dark winding stairs . He ran into Ginny at the bottom. " Ginny, did you see Hermione come this way?"

" Yeah, she went running through so fast I didn't even get out one word to her before she was out the back door." she said sounding worried.

" Thanks Ginny" Harry said very fast as he made his way to the back door. As he opened it, he saw the back of Hermione. She was standing in front of the Magical wall that lead into Diagon Alley. She was kicking at it frantically.

" Hermione, are you alright?"

" No Harry , I'm not alright, I'm angry and frustrated." she said turning around.

She had tears streaming down her face. Harry pulled out a tissue from his pocket and stepped closer to wipe away her tears. " That's my job, to be the angry and frustrated teen." he said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. " Let's go back in shall we? I don't think Ron is taking it to well either."

" Sure, let's go." she said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. This is for the people like me, people that wish that the sixth book had not come out the way it did.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Six 

Making his way through the platform barrier Nine and three quarters, Harry saw to his pleasure that he was leaving the muggle world behind , along with unusually silent group of bodyguards . Since the morning that they had almost let the prophecy slip out in a crowded street, Harry had no confidence in them. He didn't understand how such people came to work at the Department of Mysteries . Then he thought of Fudge. '_He's most likely the one who hired them_,' he thought . Harry gathered his things about him and trudged up to the steaming engine and climbed aboard.

" Harry, we'll be back as soon as possible, we have to go to the Prefects meeting,"

" I know Hermione, I'll be fine. I'll see if I can find us an empty compartment in back somewhere. Bye" he said waving farewell at them.

Thirty five minutes later a disgruntled looking Ron came into the compartment followed by a very happy looking Hermione. Ron plopped down across from Harry and Hermione picked Crookshanks up from the seat beside Harry and sat down while placing the ginger cat on her lap.

" What's the matter with you two? I never seen such different emotions on two peoples faces before. Harry asked , stroking Hedwig absentmindedly .Ron spoke first, for a change.

" We've just been told that second year prefects have extra duties. We have one extra hour to patrol every night at school." Ron fumed.

" Then why does Hermione look like she was just given a million dollars?" Harry asked towards Ron because Hermione was staring out the widow like no one else was there.

" She was just told that second year Prefects also get unlimited use of the library." Ron told him. " At any time. Day or night."

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, " I am very happy for you Hermione, I know how much this means to you. No more sneaking out late at night to go to the library."

" Harry James Potter, how did you know that?" she shrieked.

" I've seen you, sometimes late at night I would sit in the common room with my invisibility cloak on. Just to be alone. One night I wanted to know where you were going, so I followed you." Harry confessed going a little red in the face.

They sat in silence for awhile, as the train chugged onward. Ron broke the calmness.

" Who do you think think the new Defense Against the Darkarts teacher is? Have either of you heard anything?" They both shook their heads no.

" I just hope it's not someone else from the Ministry."

" I don't think Dumbledore would let anyone else from the Ministry take the position, not after last year." Hermione said as she turned towards Harry. " Has the scars on the back of your hand went away yet?"

" Not completely, no, but that was entirely my own fault. I should have kept my temper in check." Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with their heads cocked.

" What?" he asked them.

" Well we're just surprised is all, we expected you to rave and rant about her, but we've only heard you yell one time so far and that was when your guards had their wands pointed at us. Last year you were constantly screaming at everyone." Hermione said.

" Well last year I had a raving lunatics feelings' running rampant in my head."

" What about this year mate?" Ron asked gently.

" Not one thought that's not my own, plus my scar hasn't hurt in two months."

" Why is that Harry?"

" Because I've learned Occlumency .Bit late, but I have learned it , now I'm studying Legilimency. I just need a bit more practice." Harry stated just as calmly as if he had just told them what color socks he were wearing.

" Really Harry, will you teach us that in D.A., please" Hermione begged.

He looked at her pleading face, then at Ron to see that he had a similar expression to that of Hermione's. " Well, I really hadn't thought anything about having the D.A. this year , but I can teach you two what I know about the subjects. I first have to see if Snape will start the extra lessons back."

" Are you sure that you're the same Harry Potter that we've known since we were little?"

" No Ron I'm not , none of us are the same as we were."

**_Please review , Thanks_**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

Rated T for violence in later chapters.

Chapter Seven 

The Hogwarts Express puffed along the darkened station track and stopped to let its' passengers off. Harry and his friends grabbed a thestral drawn carriage to themselves . Six people shared the magically enlarged space ,along with their pets.

" So, what's everyone been doing over the summer?" Neville asked.

Luna Lovegood started talking, but her voice sounded different than it did last year. It didn't have that dreamy sounding quality that they were all used to. Even Hermione looked up at her , expecting her to say something serious.

" Father and I went on vacation looking for magical creatures." she stated.

" What, another Snorkack or maybe a Wortshue this time?" asked Hermione scoffing . Clearly she was upset that her reading had been interrupted.

" No, we went looking for a Chimaera." Luna said snappishly towards Hermione.

Everyone gasped and Neville fell off his seat taking an unsuspecting Ginny with him.

" But, but," stuttered Ron.

" The Chimaera is the most blood thirsty beast there is. There's only been one known successful slaying recorded and the wizard that did kill one died in the process. How could you go looking for one? Are you crazy?" gasped Hermione.

" I have been told that before, but no, I am not crazy. Their eggs have healing powers." she looked Hermione in the eyes." " And yes, Hermione, I know as well as you do that the eggs are Class A Non- Tradeable Goods. My father acquired a permit."

Harry sensing a growing tension, turned and said loudly, " Ron, Hermione said in one of her letters that you had some news. What is it?"

Even in the darkness of the carriage , Harry could see Ron go red with embarrassment . " Well, remember the last Quidditch match last year?" Harry shook his head no, because he didn't see but ten minutes of it.

" Well, anyways, there was a scout there and he sent a letter this summer. Guess what it said ? It said that I had impressed the scout so much that they selected me to come to a special training camp next summer. It's run by the Chudley Cannons. It's not even going to cost me anything. I got a scholarship." He finished out of breath.

" That's great Ron. Why didn't you tell me in the letters you wrote to me?"

" I didn't know how you would take it Harry. Sorry." Ron said softly.

" Oh, I understand Ron, It's alright. It's me that should be apologizing to all of you. I was a complete nightmare last year."

Everyone stared at Harry in disbelief. Sirius' death had really changed their friends demeanor. They were all extremely quiet until they reached the castle and the bustling of the other students seemed to put them in a brighter mood. They all made their way into the Great Hall and waited on the Sorting to begin.

McGonagall brought out the familiar stool and hat. Everyone sat patiently waiting to hear the sorting hats' new song. They waited and waited. It sat on the stool silent. The professors looked uneasily at each other. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, as if silently asking what to do next. She did the only thing she could think of. She started calling out names as if everything was normal. The first years didn't know that something seemed wrong.

" Frothworth, Jonathan."

Everyone sat in a deathly silence, many, like Harry were holding their breath. They sat for what everyone thought was far to long. Then the hat ripped open at the brim and screamed ' " RavenClaw." Applause broke out in such a tremendous force that the windows shook. After that , things went as a normal sorting should.

Dumbledore stood and welcomed everyone back to another year. Then the plates were filled to the brim, much to Rons' delight. Harry scanned the teachers table and noticed something very odd.

" Hermione, there's no new teacher at the table. What do you think is going on?"

" I don't know, but I noticed that too. You don't think Professor Dumbledore has finally agreed to let Professor Snape teach Defense Against the DarkArts, do you?"

Harry looked to where Snape was sitting, " No I don't believe so, he still looks miserable. Plus if that were the case there would still be a new potions teacher up there and I don't see one of those either."

Hermione looked very pleased at Harry's deduction. Halfway through the feast Hedwig came flying down towards Harry. She had a note attached to her leg. Harry peeled it off and read.

_Harry, please come to my office after the feast, the matter we discussed earlier in Diagon Alley needs to be addressed tonight. The password is Sugar coated worms._

_Dumbledore_

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, he nodded to let him know the answer to the request . Now all he could do was wait till the end of the feast and see if his life would change once again with one of Dumbledores' revelations.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

Rated T for violence in later chapters. **_ Please Review _** _please!_

Chapter Eight 

"Sugar coated worms."

The stone gargoyle sprang aside, letting Harry ascend the spiraling steps to Dumbledores' office. As he entered , he noticed that all of the items that he had smashed the previous year had been restored to their former state, all but a small ring shaped object that had a glass heart in it. The heart was now lying in two pieces. Harry picked the two pieces and examined them. He wondered why Dumbledore hadn't repaired this item, he had obviously fixed the rest of his broken possessions.

"Hem,hem,"

Harry whirled around to face Dumbledore with the broken heart still in his hands. He really wanted to know what Dumbledore had to tell him, but he couldn't resist asking about the small trinket as he sat it back on the desk.

" Sir, what's this and why didn't you repair it after I broke it?"

" That ,my dear boy is the _Ring of True Happiness_. It has a most powerful charm upon it. Which means that only the one that broke it , can fix it."

" I'm sorry sir, how can I fix it? Is it a spell or something? I'll gladly fix it."

" It's not quite that simple Harry. The only way for you to fix it, is for you to become truly happy. That apparently has not happened yet." He sadly said.

"Oh" was all Harry could say. " Professor, what is it ,that I should know?"

" Well, Harry," he said, sitting behind his desk and motioning Harry to have a seat also, "There is something very important we must discuss. The Order has agreed to let you join their ranks. That is if you still want to." Harry nodded. " You must understand that once you have accepted, you will be sent on certain missions, just like a regular Order member." Harry once again nodded. " Very well, the next meeting that you will be aloud to attend will be the day after Halloween. I must make arrangements for you to attend. There is one member that has been against you joining.

" Is it Mrs. Weasley sir?"

" No Harry, it's not. Although she did have her say. No, it's Professor Snape."

" Yes, I suppose he would. Sir, I saw some of his thoughts last term, and I think I should apologize to him and ask if he would start giving me Occlumency lessons as well as Legilimency.

" That would be a very wise thing to do, Harry." He looked at Harry as if expecting him to say something else.

" Why did the sorting hat not sing a new song this year, sir?"

" That is something that I wondered myself, maybe there will come an answer soon."

" Oh, Sir. There was something else that didn't seem right at the feast. There was no new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

" Yes, there was." He looked up happily at Harry.

" Who was it ? We're they under an invisibility cloak?"

" No, the reason you didn't see a new member of the staff, is because I gave the position to an old teacher."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, " Please tell me you didn't give the job to Snape?"

He chuckled , " No, the new teacher is none other than me."

"You sir?" Harry asked in disbelief.

" Yes, you may not know this, but I was a teacher long before being Headmaster of this school."

" That's wonderful," Harry said as he jumped up from his chair. " What sort of things will you be teaching us?"

" That my boy, is a surprise. Incidentally , who figured out that there was no new teacher first, you or Hermione Granger?"

" I suppose she did sir. She is a very smart girl."

" That she is Harry, that she is. It's getting late , best be off to bed now. Goodnight."

**Hee hee ... please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

Rated T for violence in later chapters. _**Please Review **please!_

Chapter Nine 

Harry was thinking over the things he had just heard in Dumbledores office. He had agreed to become one of the Order. He knew that was the right thing for him to do. He would have to fight, he didn't have a choice, and even if he did, he was sure he would still fight , given the chance. As he was nearing the Gryffindor portrait entrance, he saw a figure getting to their feet. It was Hermione.

" I realized that you probably didn't know the password yet. So I waited for you."

" You waited the entire time out here? It's been almost two hours. You shouldn't have waited that long Hermione."

" It was no trouble, Ron would have waited with me but he fell asleep in the common room right after we got back from the great hall. I slipped out about an hour ago."she said looking up at him strangely again.

" What is it Hermione? You've been acting curiously ever since you saw me at Diagon Alley. Is it something I've done ? Because if it is, I'm sorry and I didn't mean it, whatever it was."

" Harry its nothing you did, you have just changed so much that it, well, it just startled me is all. Also you have to realize that you're not to be blamed for every bad thing that happens. "

" Yes I should be blamed. If I hadn't been born, my parents would still be alive, Cedric would still be alive, Sirius would still be alive and so would a lot of other people that didn't have to die, just because I had to be 'the boy who lived.'

Hermione stamped her foot in frustration, " You don't know that Harry, they might have still died, and I never want to hear you say such a thing again. Do you understand me? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have..."

" You wouldn't have been hurt last year." Harry interrupted her.

" Harry, let me finish. If it hadn't been for you , I would be alone and friendless here at school. I wouldn't have anyone but my books. You are my hope Harry, and not just because you are 'the boy who lived.' You have looked out for me so much in the last few years, I could never begin to repay you. I believe in who you are. I know that there's so much more to you than the Prophecy. You have always watched out for those that need you. There is a battle coming and I know that you will be part of it, I understand that , but I also know in my heart, that when its over you will still be here."

Harry reached down and picked Hermione up in a huge bear hug and begun spinning her around until she started squealing.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he put her feet back on the floor. They stared into each others eyes. They inched towards each other slowly. They're hearts seemed to be wide open, for each other to see. Inches away now.

The portrait hole suddenly burst open. They separated quickly as Ron came climbing out. " Guys, who was that?"

" Who was what?" They said together.

" I heard a girl squealing like mad."

" Oh, that was me, Ron." Hermione said going very, very pink.

" You? I've never heard you do that before."

" You've never picked me up and spun me round in the air either."

" Who?" He started to say but then realized that Harry was rather pink in the face too. He gave his friends a scorching look and turned and ran back through the open portrait hole. It shut behind him leaving the two of them standing side by side. Not knowing what to say they made their way to the doorway.

" Firebolt Express." She said, " Katie Bells' idea, she's the Head Girl this year." Harry gave her a goofy sort of grin and they said their ' Good nights' to each other and went to their separate dorms. Ron was pretending to be asleep when Harry got there. He decided talking to Ron could wait till the morning. He wanted to tell his friends about his talk with Dumbledore , but he wanted them to be together when he told them.

_**Join us next time for another thrilling episode of ' As the Potter Turns.'**_

_**P.S. There is going to be a new class at Hogwarts and Hermione is not going to be please with it.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

I have brought back Archie. If you don't remember who he is, look on pages 83-84 in book four.

Rated T for violence in later chapters. _**Please Review **please!_

Chapter Ten 

Harry lay awake , waiting for Ron to wake up. He felt that he had to explain what had happened last night. Well, what almost had happened. _Why did Ron have to interrupt ?_ He asked himself. He felt a little angry like he did last year. He cleared his mind and relaxed. He felt rather pleased with himself for learning Occlumency over the summer. He found that it wasn't that difficult since Snape had drilled it into his head the previous year. He finally understood why he hadn't been able to do it before. It was because of the hatred that he had felt for Snape. He realized that he could not dwell on old hatreds. He understood that in the end it would only destroy him, just like it did Voldemort.

Rons snoring finally ceased only when everyone else had left the dorm room. It seemed that a hundred elephants couldn't wake him, but if it got too quiet, he would wakeup. Sure enough Ron sat up in his bed. Upon opening his bed curtains he saw Harry. His relaxed face turned as red as his hair. He got up without saying a word and started getting dressed.

" Ron, we should talk." Ron looked at him ,then turned his back. " Ron, come on. Just look at me. Please. I have to explain about last night."

Ron rounded on the approaching Harry with fury in his eyes. " Explain what? Explain how you betrayed me?" Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron cut him off. " You knew I liked her. I've liked her for ages, you knew,YOU KNEW!" Ron swung his fist around and made contact with the unsuspecting Harry's face. Harry fell to the floor. Ron strode to the door and flung it opened. Harry got up and followed behind him towards the common room.

Hermione was sitting on a chair by the unlit fireplace. Ron walked right by her and out the passage way. Harry came in a split second later.

"Harry, what's going on?" She said looking at his face. " Oh my goodness. What happened to your lip? Your bleeding all over the place, come here." she drug him into the same chair she had just risen from. " Did Ron do this Harry?"he nodded as she cleaned the cut. " You should really go see Madam Pomfrey." He shook his head " I don't need to see her for this, you did a very nice job on it. I only go to her with really bad injuries, like missing bones." He smiled at her. She blushed crimson.

" Shouldn't we talk about last night?" She asked nervously.

" Alright"

" What _did_ happen last night, Harry?"

"You were there Hermione, you should know." he said while laughing.

She smiled at his laughing face. It made her happy to know that he was happy "Yes I was there too, but I don't want to get the wrong impression. Was, was you going to kiss me?"

He thought her unsureness about this made her look even more cute, if that was possible. "Why, Miss Granger, I do declare. I thought you weren't ever going to catch on." he said in a way that would have made the Weasley twins laugh their heads off.

" I... don't really know what to say."

" Say yes."

" But you didn't ask me anything Harry."

" Oh, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She merely nodded her answer.

"What should we do about Ron?"

Let's give him some space. At least for a while."

He was inclined to agree with her. He suddenly remembered what he had agreed to last night in Dumbledore's office.

" There's something else you should know. I've joined the Order." She stared at him horror struck . " I will have to fight, no matter what. I'd rather not,but when I do ,I need people by my side."

"I'll be by your side as well Harry."

" I don't want you hurt Hermione, I couldn't stand if something bad happened to you."

" Likewise, Harry. But I will be by your side, even if I have to fight every Order member to do it."

"You're very stubborn, do you know that?"

" Yes, I do" she jumped to her feet " Oh no! We're going to be late for breakfast."

When they got to the Great Hall, McGonagall was already passing out their class schedules . " Here you are Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. I'm glad you've decided to join us for breakfast." she said giving them their schedules and walking away. They sat down next to Ron. He got up and scooted down to the other end of the table.

Harry looked down at his schedule.

**_Defense against the Dark Arts ---- Tues. Potions----Tues. Charms----Tues. Advanced Potions----Wed. Adv. Double Potions----Wed. Astronomy---Wed. Care of Advanced Magical Creatures----Thur. Ancient Runes----Thurs. History of Magic----Thurs. Advanced Transfiguration----Fri. Double Adv. Transfiguration----Fri. Advanced Herbology---Fri. _**

_**Note to students: Mondays have no classes marked due to the fact of a new class that is being given to all sixth and seventh year students. There will be Strategic Broom Lessons given. There will be two classes. Remedial and Advanced. All students will participate. There will be no exceptions. The test will be held in three weeks to determine which class each student will be placed in. Please bring your own broom if you own one, otherwise a school broom will be used. The test will be held on the Quidditch pitch at 11:30 in the morning. The tester will be Mr. Archie Fisk**_

Harry finished and looked to Hermione. She had her head in her hands. Her bushy hair obscured her face. Her schedule lay on her empty plate.

" Hermione, what's wrong?"

She raised her head slowly and looked towards Harry. " Did you read the bottom? The part about the Strategic Broom lessons?"

" Yeah, so? What about it?" Then it hit him. " You're scared you'll end up in the Remedial class, aren't you?"She nodded her head grimly. " Don't worry about it, I'll teach you everything I know. I even have you a very reliable broom you can have."

" What are you saying Harry?"

" I didn't tell you? It must have slipped my mind. I bought a Firebolt Express when I was in Diagon Alley. So now you can have my Firebolt. You will make the Advanced class I promise" Hermione flung herself onto Harry, not even caring that the entire school saw her. " Thank you." she whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

_**Longest chapter yet YAY! **_

_**Please review. Or Archie gets it. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related. I do own the Woodlechew.

Rated T for violence in later chapters. _**Please Review **please!_

Chapter Eleven 

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor House. They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A small first year passed by them. Instead of running away frightened, he waved at Harry.

" That's new." he said waving back.

" What's new Harry?" she said absentmindedly, while looking over his schedule.

" That first year didn't scream and run away."

" Huh? That's curious."

" That is weird." Harry replied.

"Not that Harry. It's your schedule."

" What about my schedule?"

" You have Potions on Tuesday and Wednesday."

" I noticed that also. I'll speak to Professor Snape about it, but I suspect that is the day I will study Occlumency and Legilimency with him. Dumbledore has surely spoken to him on my behalf." He said as they headed towards the dorm room to retrieve their brooms.

"Thank you again Harry, this really means a lot to me." she took her hand in his. His face turned a deep scarlet color, but held hers back. He thought that things couldn't be better. Then he thought about Ron. He wished his best friend wouldn't be so against his feelings for Hermione. They reached the door to the dorm room, they released each others hand. Just in case Ron was inside. He wasn't, But Neville was.

" Hey guys, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really." said Harry. He knew Hermione wouldn't want the entire school to witness or even hear about her broom lessons. She smiled her thanks to him.

"I'm going to be helping Professor Sprout plant Woodlechew seeds. They grow from seeds to plants to small woodland creatures. It 's really exciting. You two can come too, if you want to."

" No thanks Neville, we'll be busy er ..., studying all day." lied Harry.

" Okay, bye then." Neville said as he left the room.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his old Firebolt and handed it to Hermione, then took out his new Firebolt Express. He never thought in a million years that he and Hermione Granger would ever fly together. He smiled. He was going to share one of his happiest memories of flying with someone he deeply cared about. His smiling seemed to spread towards Hermione. She started smiling too. They looked at each other for only mere seconds before leaning in for their first kiss.

Four floors above their head sat an extremely happy Dumbledore holding a very complete and very new looking _Ring of True Happiness. _

"Alright Hermione, just jump off the ground as hard as you can, then level the broom out." He walked around her. Pointing out helpful tips.

" I don't think I can do this Harry."

" Course you can. It's quite easy, once you get off the ground. Besides, we both had a broom flying class in our first year here. It'll be just like riding a bike."

" Harry, there's something I haven't told anyone and I mean _anyone_. I almost failed that broom class. The only reason I did pass, was because Madam Hooch let me write a twenty inch essay on the principles of Quidditch." she shamefully admitted looking down at her feet.

" Look at me Hermione" he lifted her chin and peered into her bright eyes. " You can do anything you set your mind to. I've seen that myself many times before."

" Alright." she looked very determined now. " Will you stay by my side the entire time? Just in case I make a mistake."

" I'll never leave your side." he smiled that goofy smile she loved so much. "Ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be." They kicked off the ground at the same time.

" Level the broom even with the ground. Then lean gently forward, but slowly. The faster you lean forward the faster you will take off." She leaned just a little bit. She was going about five miles per hour. "Alright, try to go a little faster, keep going till you feel uncomfortable."

"If I would have stopped when I felt uncomfortable, I wouldn't have come this far."

Harry leaned over and squeezed her hand. " It will be fine, just lean forward and keep going then lean slowly backwards. That will slow you down." She did what he told her to do. He found out that she wasn't as bad as she thought she was. " Okay, lean to the right and you should turn right." She leaned too hard and spun upside down. She panicked and fell off. Harry used his Quiddicth skills to catch her before she got ten feet to the ground. " That was too close Hermione." He could feel her shanking in his arms. " It'll be alright, you know what muggles say in this situation?"

" Yes, I do. When you fall off a horse, get right back on it. Although, a muggle horse isn't exactly fifty feet in the air when they fall off." she shook her hair out of her eyes. Harry could smell her shampoo. He inhaled deeply.

"Do you want to try again or do you want to call it quits for today?"

" Let me try a few laps around the pitch and then we can walk around the lake." she was a very determined girl. He smiled as he helped her back onto her broomstick. She did a great job of learning her turns after her first mistake.

The rest of the day they spent walking around the lake. Talking about everything from books to their home life. Harry found out many things that he had never known about her. He found out that she was an only child ,but wished that she had a brother or sister. He learned about when she had realized that something was different about herself.

" You were actually sitting in the same room when it happened?"

" Yes, you should have seen it Harry, those girls never said another word about my bushy hair again. Last time I saw them, they still had purple hair. They tried to dye it of course, but it always stayed the same." They laughed and talked till sunset. They sat together under a shade tree and watched the sunset go down. They knew in their hearts that a war was coming. They just wanted to feel peace before it happened. They shared their second kiss before heading off to bed. When Harry got to his bed and sat down, Ron opened his curtains.

" I have something to say to you Harry."

**_Dun Dun Dun..._**

_**To be continued- I want to say thanks to KPB and S9. You have made me want to be a better writer. Also thanks to MB for the poptarts.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

A note from me- It has been a while since I've wrote anything on this story. Family stuff. I'm back now and ready to write. Read and review. Happy reading.

**Chapter Twelve **

" I have something to say to you Harry." Ron said as he sat up in his bed. " Please don't interrupt me,

this is hard enough for me to say as it is. You knew that I liked Hermione for a long time. I should have told her how I felt, but I didn't. You did. I'm not going to stand in your way" Harry opened his mouth, but Ron held up his hand for silence. "I'm not going to stand in your way, but I'm not going to dance for joy around the two of you either."Rons' face was pale , his chin drooped down on his chest, and his eyes were closed. Harry felt utterly helpless. He didn't know if he should say anything or not.  
"Ron, I er..., don't know what to say."  
Ron looked bleakly up at Harry, " Do you truly love her?"  
"I love her with all my soul. I would give my life for her. I would die in her place."  
" You may have to Harry, you may have to."  
Harry gave a great sigh and said in a troubled voice," I know. If that does happen, I need to know that she'll be all right Ron. Will you promise me that you'll make sure she doesn't crack up and do something crazy, like try to take on Voldermort herself."  
" I can't promise that, Harry."  
"Why?"  
" Because if you ..., well you know, die , I'll be going with Hermione to kill the bloody monster. And there's no stopping two of Harry Potters' friends when they're pissed off."

"You said you 're still my friend. Really?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.  
" Well, I'm not going to be wearing your friendship bracelet anytime soon , but yeah, I suppose that I can still consider myself as one of your best friends, that is , if me popping you in the mouth doesn't count against me."

"Not one bit, but next time, please try to miss me and hit the wall or something instead." Harry mumbled loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron busted out laughing .

" Let's go mate, we've got classes to attend. Hermione is going to snap when she finds out that we've had an entire conversation without brandishing clubs and and stalking sabertoothe mice."  
" It's tigers, Ron."  
"What? Tigers? Where?" he looked around the room.  
"Never Mind." Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sure enough, Hermione looked as if she were sitting on pins and needles as Harry and Ron walked in together.

Taking a seat on the right side of her Harry said, " Rons' not going to hit you Hermione, please loosen your grip on my arm, please."  
Ron contorted his face and said in a slow unintelligent voice, " Harry right, Ron good now, me like him and you now."  
"That, sounded just like Crabbe " Hermione laughed. The mood continued to lighten during the rest of breakfast. " Well, lets head off for our first class. Did you find out who the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Harry?"  
"Yes and you two are going to love him."  
"Who is it then."  
" You'll see." They headed towards the classroom not knowing what was going to happen. When they neared the classroom door , they found the entire class standing at the closed door  
Hermione was the first one to speak" Why is everyone standing out here?"  
A slightly pink faced and nervous Neville said" It won't let us in, I, I think we have to figure a way to get into the room. We already tried to get in the same way that we got into the room of requirement. But it didn't work." Everyone turned to Hermione for answers. Not having any, she in turn turned to Harry. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open. Everyone filed in behind Harry. " I'm pleased that you have all passed the first test of the year." Said Dumbledore to a very shocked classroom."Yes Mr. Weasley."  
Ron put his hand down ," But Sir, How did we pass the test, all we did was follow Harry into the room. He's the one that knocked."  
" Mr. Weasley, you followed him in. Did you not?" Ron nodded."You have shown true knowledge and courage, you chose to follow your friend and that also takes loyalty. That is what it takes to defeat the Darkarts. That is why you passed, that is why you all passed. Please take your seats now. We have much to learn.And so little time to do it in."

**PLEASE REVIEW!   
**** Sneak Peak- This is not over yet Potter- **

**_Lord Voldermort_**

But it soon will be-

_Harry Potter_

I know it's very short, but hey, I'm not a pro.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone 

Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry related.

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Professor, Professor Snape?"

"Come in and close the door Potter." Came a sour voice behind some shelves full of disgusting jars that were filled with what Harry thought looked extremely like small featherless budgies that had a mole shaped head. Breaking Harry out of his thoughts, Snape jerked an old looking box off the shelf and placed it beside his desk. " Well, Potter, I trust you know why you are here."

" Yes Sir. I do." he said politely .

"Yes Sir." mimicked Snape. "So it's Sir now. Is it? Very polite now are we? Take your position. Same as last year, no doubt you remember where." Snape faced Harry with a sneer on his face."Legilimens!" shouted Snape pointing his wand forcefully in Harry's direction.

Harry cleared his mind of every thought that he had ever possessed. All the emotion. Pain, fear, love, joy, sorrow, everything. Snapes' face started to turn a puce color in his extreme concentration . Finally he broke his eye contact with Harry.

"How did you do it?" snarled Snape furiously. "How did you learn Occlumency ? Who taught you?"

"You did Sir, last year remember?" Snape drew closer.

"Don't give me that Potter. You didn't listen to anything I said last year. You couldn't possibly have learned it by yourself. I demand to know how you did it."

"I forgave my father, and I forgave you Sir." Snapes curiosity got the better of him.

"Forgave your father? What did your father do to you?"

"Not what he did to me, but what he did to you Sir." Snape turned red with fury at the mention of the old memory.

"And exactly what did I supposedly do to you now?"

"The same thing my father did to you. You humiliate me every chance you get. Just as he did to you all those years ago. So I guess you're both even now. Now can we move on with both our lives?" Snape seemed to have found himself speechless for once. Harry thought that he had crossed the line.

"This lesson is over for today Potter." The bitterness that was usually there was absent this time. "We will start Legilimency next lesson. You are dismissed."

Harry picked up his bag from the floor and headed towards the closed door. He turned to see Professor Snape pick a book up from his desk. "Thank you Sir." Snape turned and nodded his head towards Harry.

"That's easy for you to say. You've been flying since first year." Hermione said to Harry outside in the clear , crisp air.

"Hermione, please just try it. It won't be that bad. I promise." Harry shifted on his broom.

"But I can't fly upside down. I'll fall. _Again._ It's hopeless. I should just sign up for the remedial class now and get it over with." she closed her eyes in a defeated way.

"Don't say that. You wouldn't let me give up on something I needed to learn. Now would you?"

"No, but..."

" No buts. Now let's fly. I'll fly underneath you."

" Oh. Alright. Let's go before I lose my nerve." Hermione flew up about twenty feet and Harry took his place under her. She sped up and so did he. She leaned to he right and went upside down. Her hair fell straight down in Harry's face. He breathed deeply before lowering a little, so his vision was unobstructed. Hermione flew about a hundred feet and turned right side up.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" She flew towards Harry and planted her lips firmly against his. When they pulled away from each other Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. " Harry, I think I love you."

" Hermione, I know I love you. I have ever since you walked into the train compartment first year and asked about Neville's toad."

"Really? I feel awful about what I thought about you when I first meet you."

"What? Why?"

She looked very embarrassed."Well, when I met you for the first time, I thought you would be a pompous little prat like Draco Malfoy ." They walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down beside Ron.

"That would be really weird. Could you imagine me acting like Malfoy, Ron?" Ron snorted into his potatoes.

Harry shifted in his seat. "You want to know something? The sorting hat almost put me into Slytherin house." He looked down at his plate. " It said I would have done well in Slytherin, said it was all there in my head. It's weird how something can see into your mind like that. Isn't it?" Harry's head snapped up painfully fast and he jumped to his feet.

" Harry, what is it? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione said as she noticed that Harry looked very pale and excited. He looked down at the sitting Ron and Hermione.

"I know how to see inside Voldermorts head." Harry said shakily. Ron didn't wince at the sound of the name. This time he looked doubtfully at Harry.

" Harry, I thought he could block his mind from you. Did you find another way through his defenses?"

" I think I may have Ron. We have to see Dumbledore right away. Come on."

The trio made their way to Dumbledores office."Frosted Pastries" Hermione said as the gargoyle sprang aside. When they got to the door Harry knocked three times very fast and loudly.

"Come in."

"Professor Dumbledore, " Harry said as he came into the room and stood in front of the Headmasters desk. " Professor , I have an idea about how to break into Voldermorts mind, but I will need to borrow the Sorting Hat Sir." Dumbledore smiled and said in a sad voice, " Of course Harry, but I must say that the Sorting Hat hasn't said a word since the sorting ceremony. I see your plan and I admit to another mistake of an old man. I never thought about using the hat." The Headmaster reached over and took the hat off the shelf it occupied and handed it to Harry. " You may also take this, it may make itself useful as well." He handed over The True Ring of Happiness. " Good luck to you all."

**_PLEASE review_** I believe there will be a very violent scene in the next chapter. Just a warning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Sixth Book Undone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Harry, that's brilliant! I'm surprised that Hermione hasn't thought of it. Ow! You didn't have to hit me Hermione." Ron sat rubbing his now slightly pink shoulder.**

"**Well, it just sort of came to me, the hat, makes perfect sense. It knows things. It can see into anyones mind that has ever worn it. How else would it have known to give me Godric Gryffindor's sword in second year? It has a lasting mind connection with all that have tried it on." Harry looked at Hermione. She looked rather puzzled about something.**

"**Why didn't Dumbledore ever think of using the hat?" Hermione voiced.**

"**Dumbledore should swarm in here and hit you, just like you did to me." Ron gave a great fake sniff and pretended to cry his heart out, whilst leaning on Harry's shoulder .**

"**Get a grip Ron, and get off Harry, we have work to do. We have to figure out why the sorting hat won't speak." Ron raised up at he mention of working.**

"**Work?No. You just want me to get off Harry." Ron gave what he thought was a feminine shriek . "You don't want me to have a boyfriend do you?"**

"**You can have all the boyfriend's you want Ron; just not mine." Ron looked horrified at the thought that she might possibly believe what he had just said. **

" **God! I didn't mean any of that Hermione. I really, really,really like girls. You have no idea how much I like them." He said with a far off dreamy stare. **

" **You are just creepy, you know that Ron?"Harry said as he managed to push Ron off the side of the bed they were all sitting on. Something slipped out of Ron's pocket. He made a mad dash to grab it before anyone saw it. Too late. Harry picked it up and smirked at Ron's red face. "What's this?"**

"**Nothing. It's nothing. Honestly!" Hermione leaned over towards Harry so that she could see what was so important. Important enough to make Ron go a bright shade of pink.**

"**Nothing huh? It looks like a picture to me. A picture of a very beautiful girl. Who is she Ron?" **

**He went scarlet red now. "It's Gaby." he mumbled under his breath.**

"**Sorry? Didn't quite catch that?" Hermione giggled**

"**Gabriella Delacour ." He said softly taking the photo out of Harry's hand and placing it back in his pocket. "Don't we have a job to do? We need to Defeat V-Vol-Voldermort. Let's get studying and get this bloody hat talking." His voice recovering a bit. Harry and Hermione gaped at him for a few seconds.**

"**What? I said his name alright."**

"**It's not that, it's... you said you wanted to study rather than talk about a girl." Harry laughed. " Isn't Gabriella twelve?"**

"**No, she's older than that. The first time we saw her we thought she was eight, she was just small for her age. She was twelve when we met her."**

" **We'll have to come back to this topic later guys. We have to really get this hat talking. Lives depend on it. Harry ;try putting it on and asking it questions."**

**Harry picked up the hat and shoved it down on his head. He thought very hard about what he wanted to ask it. _What is Voldermort up to?_Nothing happened. He tried again. _What are Voldermort's plans?_Still no response. _Wait, I know. What is in Toms head?_ Harry gave a violent jerk. Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of Harry's wrists as he felt like his skin was being pulled off. He heard Ron and Hermione scream from a similar pulling sensation. It felt like being pulled by a portkey, only more painful. Suddenly their feet hit solid ground. They slowly got to their feet painfully.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**The question is, not where are we. The question is, when are we?" Harry stated. "This is someones memory."**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**Everything is in black and white, except us. Ronald."**

"**Well, to my defense, It is dark out here." Ron snapped.**

"**We're not the only one's in color, Hermione. Look." pointed out Harry.**

**A small boy was climbing out of a boat that had just floated up to the shore of a dark lake. He made his way with other colorless children towards a bright light that was being held up by a middle aged man. "First years, this way."**

**They realized that they were at Hogwarts. They also realized who the small boy was. It was none other than mini Voldermort. Though he didn't look anything like the monster that they had come to loath. Scratch that. Little Tom had just slammed into a little girl and she fell over. He bent over near her.**

"**Do you need help up?" She reached for his hand, but a bigger boy pushed Tom down in a mud puddle. "What was that for, you moron?" The girl cried at the bigger boy. " He was trying to help me up."**

"**No he wasn't, he was going to hurt you. He has a snake up his sleeve. It's wrapped around his wrist." **

**Tom said something in Parsletongue to the snake and moved away from the children.**

"**Harry what did he say to that little snake?"**

"**He said... 'Don't worry Nagini, he will die for ruining your fun."**

" **That little sliver of a snake was Nagini?"**

"**Yeah, and I think that little girl was Professor McGonagall." Harry said.**

"**How do figure that?" Hermione asked.**

" **She went to school with Voldermort. Plus I recognized that scowl. Me and Ron have seen it many times before."**

" **Too right we have mate." piped in Ron.**

**A thick fog rolled in and then back out as quickly as it came. This time the three were in a small dank room. A grown Voldermort was standing over a man strapped to a black straight backed chair. Voldermort had a knife pressed into the face of the captive and laughed darkly as the man let out a strangled moan.**

"**For Merlin's shake! I don't know they are! I looked Master, the Potters have vanished without a trace. Please, I'll keep looking! I'll keep looking!"**

"**It's too late for you Regulus. You have failed me one too many times. I'm going to peel your flesh off strip by strip." Voldermort made good on this promise. He slowly made his incision and tore away strips of flesh while Regulus screamed for mercy. Mercy pleas fell on deaf ears. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Regulus' eyes. Hermione had buried her head into Harry's side and was weeping terribly. Ron was on all fours vomiting. As Voldermort made his way toward the heart Harry reached up and yanked the sorting hat off his head, trying to stifle the sickness he felt from watching too long. Watching his late godfathers brother dying. Harry retched over the side off the bed and passed out. The last thing on Harry's mind was where he landed. But he knew he would hurt when he woke up. Hermione and Ron passed out also. Poor Neville was the one that discovered the teens and levitated them all to the hospital wing. He stayed by their side. He knew he would never he might not get another chance like this. His friends were always helping him, now he would help them. He made a vow that day. He wouldn't leave their side until his dying day. Little did he know what was to come. For all of them.**

_**A/n: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things are bad right now. I'm trying to cope with a terrible thing that' s happened. I will try to post more often. Review, your words comfort the weary of heart.**_

_**Happ4u2**_


End file.
